The Boy In Room 213
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: The hotel her parents owned was always half empty, no-one there for Ally to talk to. That is until the Moons' come to stay. As soon as she saw him, she knew there was something special about the boy in room 213... Read it you wont regret it!
1. Meeting The Boy In Room 213

**Hey! I decided to start a new story! This one I came up with on my own again, so I hope you like it:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the hotel my parents owned, The Dawson Inn **(1)**. It's always quiet here. Probably because the area surrounding us is pretty much secluded. Just fields and maybe a few country roads here and there. I sigh, as once again, I've been called to the front desk. Someone probably complaining about the bed sheets or bad service.

You see, my mum and dad may own this place, but I pretty much run it on my own. Yeah, they deal with the finances and stuff, but _I'm _the one who cleans the rooms, runs the front desk, helps with waitressing and making the meals and all the other hotel job stuff. There is obviously a few other helpers, like Jim, our head chef. He is so funny, and makes an amazing meatloaf.

Then there's Haley, one of the receptionists. She's cool, understands all the teenage drama and things like that. She is easier to talk to than my mum. And that's saying something.

There are other part time workers obviously, but they normally quit due to bad pay or long working hours. Well, what do you expect? It's a hotel! You can't just lock up and go home! I live with my parents in the penthouse right at the top. It's awesome! The view is amazing! Obviously, not some crowded city landscape, but a gorgeous countryside scene that sends me into my own dreamland.

It's good inspiration when you want to write a song or two.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the front desk 'emergency'. Ugh. Some residents can be so difficult.

"What is it now Haley?" I ask, not really feeling in the mood to be enthusiastic in front of the customers.

"Well, we have a new family staying for a while. They don't know how long, it's pretty complicated. My daughter needs picking up from school, she's been sent home sick, so I was hoping you could check them in, show them their rooms, you know?" I laugh lightly, why did she even have to ask?

"Of course I will! I have been working here most of my life. It's like my daily routine. I'll be fine you go" I tell her, reassuringly pushing her towards the exit, lightly.

"You sure?" She asks, doubtful.

"Yes! Just go!" I say, waving my hand in dismissal, strolling over to the check in desk.

"K great! Be back in about an hour!" She says to me, before running off and out the doors, and into her car. I can hear her race off, before I turn to the family with a smile on my face.

"Hi there, welcome to The Dawson Inn" I say, as politely as I can muster.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Moon and this is Mike, my husband" The woman states, gesturing towards the tall man in the suit.

"Yes, and this is our son Austin" Mike tells me, pointing towards the equally tall, blonde teenage boy looking at me with a charming smile. The whole family seem nice. All blondes, brown eyes, nice people in general.

"Hi" Austin says, waving slightly, then returning his hands back into his pockets of his ripped jeans.

"Hi!" I answer, smiling widely, before continuing my welcome speech I've spent years practising.

"So, there's no need to ask how many in a room, it's pretty obvious" I say tapping '4 people' into the computer, quickly.

They all chuckle softly, at my really bad joke. They are obviously just trying to be polite.

"Ok, so... how long are you guys planning on staying for?"

"Umm.. well.. the thing is.." Mimi starts, before Mike cuts in,

"We aren't quite sure. You see, money problems and such. We just needed to get away from the drama for a while"

"Oh, ok. Well, I will just put you on a tab and then you can stay for as long as you want. By the way, it's all inclusive"

"Wow. Thankyou!" Mimi smiles, appreciatively.

"No problem! Just sign here" I say, pointing to the dotted lines on the form I hand out to them, along with a pen. Both adults sign, before handing me it back.

"Thank you! Here is your room key. Would you like me to show me your room?" I ask, handing them their room key.

"Yes please" Mimi answers, smiling.

"Ok, follow me" I say, walking towards the stairs, the Moon's not so far behind, with their suitcases.

"Stairs! That's effort!" Austin whines, from behind me.

"Austin! Mimi warns him, in a motherly tone of voice. I laugh before replying,

"No, no it's fine! I'm just the same. Can't be bothered to walk up and down these stairs, but it's part of the job"

"Your only what, 15? Why are you working here already?" Mike asks.

"Yes I'm 15. My parent's own the place" I respond.

"Austin here is 15 too! And I'm guessing you are Ally Dawson, the daughter of the family?" Mimi enquires, as we continue walking up the stairway.

"The one and only! And, cool!" I reply, smiling at them, mostly Austin though. He sends me a warm, friendly smile back, his blonde locks falling in his eyes just a bit.

I get to the 2nd floor, then go down the long corridors leading to room 213.

"Here you are" I say, unlocking the door for them and letting them in. They set down their suitcases, admiring the room, especially the view from their window.

"Wow" Austin breathes, sighing slightly.

"You like it?" I ask.

"Like it? I love it! The countryside has always helped me think, music wise" Austin replies, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"You like music? So do I!" I answer, enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Maybe I won't be so lonely here after all" He says, winking, again.

"Yeah.." I smile, before leaving them to unpack and settle in. As I shut the door, all I can think is, I can't wait to get to know the boy in room 213...

* * *

**Cheesy ending, ha! Oh well... Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Review:D**


	2. He Loves Music

**Hey! The next chapter for you! This story is hopefully going to have longish chapters, longer than usual.**

**I just want to make a quick shoutout to ****CiannaKizzy****! One of my most loyal readers! :D**

**Ausllyforeverxx ****- Thank you for the review! I was struggling for ideas and this one just came to me! Haha:)**

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter,**

**(1) The Dawson Inn. Random name lol:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

It's the next morning, and I'm currently in the small café the hotel includes. I have to wake up at 5 on weekdays, 6 on weekends, to serve everyone their breakfast's and whatever else they may want.

"We have another order Jim!" I shout into the kitchen, where Jim is sweating over a hot saucepan, cooking bacon, eggs, sausages and other breakfast delicacies.

"OK, thanks Ally!" He shouts back, shooting me a quick thumbs up, while I set down the piece of note paper with the order written on. The ink however, is now smudged, due to the condensation from the steam coming from the stove. As soon as I open the doors and get back to the fresh, cool air, I take a deep breath out.

When I have finally cooled down from the stuffy air of the kitchen, I wander off to check on other tables, polite as always. I always wonder how Jim can stay in there for nearly 8 hours a day! It must be torture.

"Hi, would you like another pot of coffee?" I ask an elderly couple sitting at the table near the toilets. I know, what a gross place to put a table.

"No thankyou, dear" The woman answers, smiling at me, gratefully.

"OK" I smile, before walking away. Just as I was about to go and see how Jim was holding up, I heard my name being called from the other side of the room.

"Ally!" I turn around, to see Austin and his family, smiling at me, waving me over. I grin back, before making my way over the their table, my small apron hitting my knees slightly as I walk. The only good thing about this job is that I don't have to wear a uniform.

"Hey guys! How did you sleep?"

"Very well thanks!" Mike answers, the others nodding in agreement.

"Glad to hear! So, what can I get you?" I ask, taking my notepad and pen out of my apron pocket, positioned and ready to scribble down their orders.

"Umm.. whatever you recommend" Mimi smiles, before handing back her menu.

"You sure?" I ask, staring at them. I don't want to pick something that they don't particularly like.

"Yeah. We like almost anything" Austin answers, grinning. Wow. His teeth are perfect! As I realise I'm suddenly losing myself in another one of my endless daydreams, I shake my head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts.

"Any drinks?"

"Just a pit of coffee for us, and a glass of Pepsi **(1)** for Austin"

"OK, cool" I say, before smiling genuinely, before heading back off to the kitchen, and placing the Moons' order in with Jim.

"Here is the other order" He tells me, passing me a hot plate of bacon, eggs and french toast.

"Thanks Jim!" I answer, taking the plate and going towards another table, placing the plate down onto the table, once again going through the list of things they might want. Like, more tea or coffee, extra slices of brown or white toast, more butter, the usual. Then ask the normal questions.

Once that is all done, I sigh whilst clearing up one of the unoccupied tables. As I finish wiping the table top, I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me. As expected, someone is staring at me. Not just anyone though, the boy in room 213, Austin Moon. When he catches me staring, he looks away, sheepishly might I add.

I smile to myself, chuckling lightly at his shyness.

I wander back into the kitchen, again and grab the plates sitting on the side of the counter. I walk back over to the table near the window, placing them down next to the appropriate person.

"Thankyou!" Mimi replies, appreciatively.

"Your welcome!" I answer, smiling. Mike and Austin were now halfway through their breakfast's, making me laugh at how fast they were being.

"You two, slow down!" Mimi demands, making them both suddenly eat slower simultaneously. This makes me laugh at the father-son reaction.

"Well, I shall leave you to your meals" I say, warmheartedly. Mimi smiles, before politely tucking in to her food.

* * *

I go and do a few more tasks, like cleaning the empty rooms ready for new guests to arrive, leaving one of my co-workers to cover the rest of my shift.

I finally have a few spare minutes, leaving me enough time to go out back and to my secret spot. A small bench near the back of the almost never ending fields. I found it one day when I was bored and went for a stroll around the hotel grounds.

As I approach the bench I have grown to love, I open up my beloved songbook and sit down. I open a crisp, new page and begin to write,

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Today was exactly the same as any other. Boring. Well, except for one thing. The Moon's... They are a different kind of family. Down to earth and really easy to talk to. Especially Austin. He is my age, perfect. He has warm brown eyes that I tend to melt in on occasion, an amazing smile and he is way taller than me. His hair is really his strong point though. It's blonde and flops just the right way.. *sigh*... I only met him yesterday, don't start getting any wrong ideas._

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

I close my book, coming back to reality. I turn my head around, to reveal Austin standing behind me, reading over my shoulder.

"Ah! How long have you been there?" I ask, panicked about whether he had read what I had written.

"Long enough to know you love my hair, eyes and perfect smile" He answers cockily, flashing me another bright smile.

"Umm.." Oh, I have nothing to say to that.

"Anyway, how did you get here?" I ask, trying desperately to change the awkward subject. The redness in my cheeks seems to calm down a bit, just as he sits down next to me.

"I kind of followed you here" he answers, blushing just a bit.

"Oh" Is all I say.

"So, what was that you were writing in?" He asks, curiously.

"My most treasured possession, my songbook/diary. First rule, don't touch my book!" I warn him. he holds his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't planning to anyway. And, did you say songbook? You write song? Awesome! I've tried writing songs, but they all end up rubbish and useless. I love to sing though. I can play almost every instrument known to man!" He says, in a rush of sudden excitement. Wow! he must really love music!

"Yeah, I love writing songs!" I answer, just as enthusiastic as him.

"Well, Ally... maybe you could come round to my room tomorrow and we could write a song together? If you want"

"OK, well, when I get off working..." I add, sheepishly.

"And when's that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"About 5ish"

"OK, cool! You know the room number, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"I'm gunna head back inside, you coming?"

"No thanks, I'm gunna stay a bit longer" I smile at him, kindly.

"OK, see you soon, Ally!" He responds, friendly, before strolling off back to the hotel.

I can't keep the smile form forming on my rosy cheeks. All I can think about is tomorrow. I finally have something other than work to look forward to!

* * *

**As I said, they are going to be longer, and they are! (I hope) :D**

**(1) I don't own Pepsi**

**Review!:)**


	3. He Wears Ducky Pyjamas

**New chapter guys! I'm so glad that you are loving it so far!**

**CiannaKizzy**** - Seriously, you deserve an award for the amount of reviews you post! You're awesome:D My ideas just come to me literally as I'm writing them. As for actual story ideas, I read other stories on here and just think of something I could maybe come up with. Again, it's completely random. I sit in school somedays and suddenly think of a good idea for one of my stories and can't wait to get home so I can write it down! Sorry, I'm going on...:) Please try and write a story, I really wanna read one:D**

**Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to carry on with this story, by the way! It is really nice to know you like it:D**

**Also, if you haven't already, check out my other stories, if you have the time!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

After about an hour of sitting on the bench gathering my thoughts, I head off back to the hotel. I walk through the glass doors, into the lobby and up the stairs, all the way to the penthouse.

When I get there, I walk in to the room, noticing my parents sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey mum, dad" I say, casually.

"Hey sweetheart, good day at work?" My mum asks, smiling at me sweetly. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head off to bed now, night!"

"Night!" They reply, simultaneously.

As I walk into my small bedroom, I collapse onto the soft, medium sized bed. I sigh, thinking back to the events of today. Austin seeming to be in all the good ones.

I stare blankly at my plain, white ceiling, too lazy to change into my pyjamas. However, after 10 minutes of absolute nothingness, I decide it best to change.

I grab my favourite pair of musical note pyjamas and slip into them, folding up my recently used clothes and throwing them in my wash basket. Luckily, we have a maid, so that's one less job I have to do. I know what you're thinking, and I know, my parents hardly do anything! It's the school holidays, but as soon as school starts again, I'm back to piling homework on top of everything else. Great. Hopefully, Austin will still be here by then. I think we could become really good friends...

* * *

I wake up, take a shower and change into a fresh pair of clothes. Before, doing the usual morning routine. Brush teeth, hair, breakfast. I say a quick goodbye to my parents as I head off for another delightful day of work (note the sarcasm).

"Hey Haley!" I say, waving as I walk towards the cleaning supply cupboard. Today, it's my turn to do all the housekeeping. Fun.

"Hey Ally, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good, Jen is still a little ill though..."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to ask how your daughter is!"

"It's fine, she's at her dad's today though"

"That explains why you're here!" I reply, making her laugh lightly.

"Yeah" I all she says, before turning to an incoming couple, checking in.

I sigh, having to carry all this up those stairs is torture! I slowly lift the mop and bucket, wash basket, cleaning rags and everything in between, up the never ending stairwell.

As I finally get to the top, I wander down the corridors on the first floor, going from room to room, cleaning until it shines. Not literally, of course, but, you get what I mean...

Next, the second floor. I clean every room, until I get to room 213. Austin's room. You see, I normally wouldn't stand here staring at the door for ages, worried about walking in, I'd just do it. However, this is different. I'd be cleaning Austin's things. Seeing not only his _clean_ underwear, but also his _dirty _underwear. You see, our hotel offers a special service. We also clean people's clothes for them at the staff only laundrette across from the hotel. I take a deep breath in, slowly opening the door, to an empty hotel room. They must've gone out for the day. I clean the bathroom first, then the master bedroom, before moving onto the main living area. After all this, I finally get to Austin's room. Saving the best till last.

I walk in, to find an already made bed, a guitar and an ipod. Funny, I never actually saw Austin with a guitar, but then again, I was mainly focusing on his face.

I quickly dig through any dirty washing there may be, before depositing any into the bag I have handy.

That's when I see them. The cutest things I've ever seen...

A pair of ducky pyjamas.

Aww.. I will _definitely_ be bringing them up later. I laugh to myself, before finishing the cleaning off and heading back downstairs, putting the supplies away.

After the cleaning, I just stand at the front desk, casually chatting to Haley about life. How her daughter is, how I'm doing in school, the usual.

"So, you and that Austin kid..." She starts, smiling slyly at me, elbowing me in the ribs.

"What about me and Austin?" I ask, oblivious.

"You both totally like eachother!" She practically yells.

"What!? No we don't! Well, yeah as friends, but nothing more!" I argue, adding the emphasis on 'friends'.

"Whatever you say..." She says, disbelievingly. I sigh, before quickly checking the clock on the wall for the time.

It's now 4:30pm, half an hour till me and Austin properly hang out for the first time. Oh, how time flies...

* * *

**Sooo... hope you liked this chapter. I don't know why, but I find this story way easier to write than the others!:) Don't worry, I wont be rushing this one like I probably have with the others.**

**Review:D**


	4. He Has A Girlfriend

**I'm back with a new chapter!** **Enjoy!**

**I'm glad you are liking this story so far!:D Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Check out my other story as well, and if I decide to make another one, stories! (if you haven't already)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I get back to my room, deciding to get changed out of my work uniform. I decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. I'm not in the mood to dress up.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I shout, as I exit the penthouse. I hear a few muffled 'bye's' coming from inside.

I wander down the corridors, until I get to floor 2. I spot room 213 and knock on it a few times, before Mimi answers the door, smiling at me.

"Hello Ally! You here for Austin?" She asks, in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, is he here?" What a stupid question! Of course he's in! Where else is there to really go around here?

"Yes he is, come in" She says, stepping aside to let me in.

I smile at her and Mike, who waves, before returning to the TV.

"He's in there" She told me, pointing to the far door on the right.

"Thanks" I answer, before knocking on his door. It can't hurt to be polite. You never know, he could be getting changed or something! The door opens, and as soon as Austin knows it's me, he instantly smiles at me.

"Hey Ally, come in" He says, gesturing with his hand inside his room.

"Hi" I reply, walking into this room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So, you ready to write a song?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"Yep" I say, popping to 'p'.

"Awesome!"

"Ok, so before we start, I just wanna say... Nice ducky pyjamas" I say, winking and giggling lightly.

"Wha- Ooh you saw them?!" He answers, going slightly red, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, I came in here to clean and I found them! Aww, Austin wears ducky pyjamas!" I tease, pinching his cheeks. He swats my hands away, laughing. Atleast he has a sense of humour.

"Stop it! They are comfy and adorable!" He says, pouting.

"Haha, whatever you say.."

"Ok, so when are we going to actually start on this song?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, ok, I'm done.." I reply, before bursting out laughing again. He rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Ok, _now_ I'm done!" I tell him, wiping some tears of laughter from my face.

"Good"

"So, this song, what do you want it to be about?" I ask, getting in a comfier position, across from Austin.

"I don't know.. Something fun!" He answers, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Like..?" I ask, gesturing for him to be more specific.

"The beach?" He suggests.

"No.."

"Ok, you think of something"

"Alright, urmm..."

"We'll think of something! How about we go explore a bit?" Austin asks, getting up from his bed.

"My family own this hotel... I know everything about this place!"

"Oh right..." Wow. This is more awkward than I thought it was going to be.

Austin suddenly has a smirk on his face, which makes me instantly think he is up to something...

My suspicions are correct, as he suddenly hits me with a feather pillow.

"Ow!" I yell, rubbing my head.

"Sorry.." he apologises, before beginning to set his pillow back down onto the bed. I quickly grab another pillow, deciding to join in with the fun.

I hit Austin right in the stomach, before he cries out in pain and looks at me. He picks up his pillow and hits me back. For feather pillows, these hurt quite a bit.

I run around the room, trying to get away from Austin and his pillow. However, he obviously out runs me, catching me tightly around the waist. This makes me squeal, as I jump from the surprise attack.

"Haha! I've got you now!" He shouts, victoriously.

"Let me go!" I scream, trying to wriggle free from his arms, helplessly.

"Never!" He yells, suddenly launching us both onto the bed. We laugh, before trying to catch our breath.

He is on top of me now. In the movies, the guy would lean down and capture you in a passionate kiss. Not that I _want _Austin to do that. If he did, things would get pretty awkward...

But, as I expected, he started to close his eyes, before slowly leaning down. I don't know what to do at that moment in time. Should I lean up? Or, just wait for him to get to me? Ugh. This is confusing...

He is now inches away from my lips, I can feel his steady breathing against my face.

The moment is officially ruined, as his phone vibrates, causing us to both jump.

"U-uhh.. I better check that" Austin says, nervously. Half from the sudden noise, and the other from the fact we both just almost kissed.

He picks up his phone, before instantly replying. I can't help myself, as I suddenly ask, quietly might I add,

"Who is it?"

"O-oh, no-one.." He says, making me suspicious.

"Just tell me!" I demand, getting up from my recent position and trying to grab his phone.

"Alright, alright! I will tell you.." He gives in, before getting another text.

"Hold on just a sec" He tells me, before quickly replying.

"Is that the same person?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" he replies, not looking up. I peer over his shoulder, like he did to me, and see the name,

_Lilly3_

On the screen.

"Who's Lilly?" He looks up at this, before replying.

"My girlfriend"

* * *

**Soo..? Review!:)**


	5. He Likes To Watch Horror Movies

**Another chapter here!**

**By the way, if you haven't already, check out CiannaKIzzy's new story, 'High School Sweethearts?' :) It's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"G-girlfriend?" I ask, unable to believe my ears. He was just about to kiss me though! Wait... he was about to cheat on his girlfriend with me? I was about to be that 'other woman'?

"Yeah.." Austin replies, awkwardly, realising why I sound so upset.

"Well, I better go then" I say, about to walk out of the door. Austin's hand stops me, however.

"No Ally, wait! Earlier, we were just caught up in the moment right? I'm not normally like that!" He tells me, sounding desperate for me to listen.

"It's not like you actually kissed me, so I don't see the problem" I reply, rudely might I add.

"The problem is, I've just upset you, while also risking my relationship with Lilly!"

"I'm not upset, see?" I say, giving him a massive, forced smile.

"Don't try and fool me Ally! I know you well enough to know you're lying"

"You don't know _anything _about me! What, we've talked a couple times and now we are suddenly close friends?!" I ask, not quite believing what I'm hearing. The nerve of him!

"No! But Ally, you have to understand, I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything..."

"Really? That's not exactly what it looked like? Not like I care whether you were or not!" I add, quickly.

"I think you do..." He states, disbelievingly. I scoff at this, rolling my eyes. In that moment, I run out of the room, hastily saying goodbye to Mimi and Mike, before exiting the hotel room.

Once I'm out, I breathe a sigh of relief and hurt. Relief because, I'm finally out of that awkward atmosphere, and hurt because well, it stung a bit hearing him say she is his girlfriend.

I walk back to the penthouse, instantly seeing a note on the glass coffee table in the living room from my parents,

_Ally,_

_We have gone to a dinner party at the last minute with some guests. Be good!_

_Love you!_

_Mum and Dad x_

Great. I'm now alone and upset. Not that my parents would notice my sour mood, let alone be any help whatsoever.

I decide to go and put my pyjamas on, and put my hair up into a messy bun. I put a horror movie in, needing something to send me to sleep. I grab a pot of fruity mint swirl ice cream, and a spoon, like the heartbroken girls in the movies always do, and collapse on the coach, pulling a blanket over me.

The movie opening credits start, but to be honest I'm not really watching. I don't even know what movie this is. I take a big spoonful of ice cream, and stuff it in my mouth. If my mum was here, she's probably complain about how un lady-like that is. Yeah, well, I work everyday for no money so she can go swanning off shopping or whatever, so I deserve a break.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts, when I hear a knock at the door. I sigh, getting up and slowly answering the door.

"What do you want?" I ask, flatly, after seeing none other than Austin standing at the door, with his hands in his jean pockets, sheepishly.

"I wanted to apologise, for earlier" He says, looking at me with apologetic, puppy dog eyes.

"And you're forgiven. Bye" I say, before trying to shut the door. His foot stops me, though.

"Ally! I understand why you're mad at me... Can I come in?" He asks, sighing. I hesitate, before answering,

"Sure" I step aside to let him in.

"Wait, how did you find my room?" I ask, confused.

"I asked the receptionist downstairs"

"Oh, Haley" I say, understandingly.

"This is nice" He comments, looking around the penthouse.

"Thanks..." Commence the awkwardness!

He sits down on the sofa, moving the blanket out of the way.

"What you watching?" He asks, staring at the screen of the TV.

"I don't really know.." I reply, awkwardly. He picks up the DVD box off of the table, and gasps in excitement.

"This is my favourite movie of all time!" He exclaims.

"Really? I'm not really a fan of horror films" I reply, casually, whilst sitting down next to him.

"Why are you watching one then?" He asks.

"I kind of needed something to send me to sleep.. and I find these pretty boring so.." I trail off, blushing a bit at how stupid I sound. He chuckles at my comment.

"Good thinking! Well, I love horror movies!" He replies, turning the volume up a bit and making himself at home. By that I mean, putting his feet up on the coffee table and throwing the blanket over us.

"The special effects are terrible! It's obvious it isn't real!" I argue, playfully.

"Obviously they aren't real!" Austin replies, laughing. He makes a good point. I pick up my half empty pot of fruity mint swirl, and go and grab an extra spoon for Austin.

"Want some?" I offer him.

"Nah, got any chocolate?" He asks, cheekily. I sigh dramatically, before getting up to get some.

"I'll go get some"

"Thanks" He replies, gratefully.

I hand him the extra spoon and the pot of chocolate chip ice cream, before settling into the sofa beside him. The events of earlier are now long forgotten, as we continue to watch the movie in a comfortable silence, with the occasional gasp here or there. I have to admit, these movies can get pretty scary.

* * *

**Sorry I made you wit long for this chapter. I was busy updating my other stories and also starting a new one:D If you haven't already, check them out!**

**Review!:)**


	6. He Loves The Beach

**Here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't really updated in a while..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up with a horrible feeling. I know Austin apologised yesterday and everything, but it still hurts. I hate feeling like this. The only thing that helps my sour mood, is the fact that it is my first day off in ages. I feel like a lie in, but that would just be like wasting my day.

I slowly get from under my warm covers, and slip on a pair of cozy slippers. I walk into the living room, seeing my parent's making some breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, want a bacon sandwich?" My mum asks, turning away from the stove to look at me.

"Yes please" I answer, as politely as I can muster.

"Ok" She says, before turning back to the cooking. I take a seat on the sofa next to my dad.

"What are you watching?" I ask him, trying to make conversation.

"The news" He replies, simply.

"Isn't it your day off today?" He asks me, turning his attention away from the TV.

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I answer, shrugging.

"Well, we have to work on this months wages and finances today, so you're going to have to think of something yourself" He says, going back to the news. Typical. It's like they always have to work whenever I have a day off.

"Here you go" My mum calls from the kitchen, placing a plate of bacon sandwiches on the table. I smile gratefully, before beginning to chew on my breakfast.

* * *

After I finished my breakfast, showered and got changed, I was ready for whatever kind of day was ahead.

I headed off to my usual place on the bench, taking in the breathtaking scenery and countryside air.

"Hey Ally" I turn around and see Austin sitting next to me, smiling.

"Hey Austin" I reply, cheerily.

"Aren't you meant to be working?" He asks, slightly confused.

"Nope. I have a day off today!" I tell him, smiling.

"Awesome!"

There are a few minutes of silence, before he speaks up again,

"Hey! I know where we could go!"

"Where?" I ask, curiously.

"The beach!" He exclaims, excitedly.

"There isn't a beach within walking distance around this place, and I hate the beach! Sand gets everywhere, and it's kind of boring" I state. he gasps at my comment.

"You hate the beach?! I love the beach! And with the whole getting there situation, I could drive us?"

"You can't drive though?" I ask, confused.

"I know! But, I could borrow my parent's car and my dad used to teach me all the time! I know how to accelerate, brake, park and use the windscreen wiper and mirrors" He says.

"I'm not sure.." I answer, a bit skeptical of the whole idea.

"Oh come on!" He whines, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Fine! But don't expect me to have any fun!"

"Trust me, you will have fun!" He assures me, grinning.

"Ok, so go get your things, and we will meet back here in 5 minutes!" He says. I nod in response and go to collect my things. I grab a towel, bikini, sun cream, sunglasses and my book.

I go back to the bench, with Austin ready and waiting. He drags me by my arm gently, directing me to his parents' car.

"Alright, stay here and I will go get the keys!" He tells me, before running off to the hotel, returning minutes later.

"Wow, that was fast!" I state, impressed. He does look like the sporty type though...

"I didn't want my parent's to see, and I wanna get to the beach!" I nod at this in understanding, before climbing into the passenger seat of the car. He gets into the drivers seat, turning on the engine, and driving off towards the nearest beach.

The ride is practically silent, except for the radio. We both hum along, and on any sad songs I look out the window and pretend I'm in some sort of movie. Come on, admit it, we all have done that at least once!

It takes about half an hour, but we finally get there. I get out of the car, Austin following closely behind, carrying the towels.

We walk down to the beach, being faced with the difficult task of finding a spot.

"Hey, how about this one?" Austin suggests, pointing to an empty patch a good few minutes away from the ocean.

"Sure" I agree, placing my towel next to his, and putting my bag down next to it.

"I'm just going to go and change" I quickly tell him, before running off to the toilets.

Once I'm changed, I run out to meet Austin, greeted with a sight I never once expected to see. Let's just say, I wasn't wrong about Austin being sporty...

"Hey, you're back!" He says, taking his sunglasses off and smiling at me.

"Yep" I say, casually popping the 'p', trying my hardest to keep eye contact.

"Lie down then!" He says, laughing at my awkwardness. I blush a little bit, lying down on my towel, slightly embarrassed.

We lay there in a comfortable silence, taking in the sounds of children playing, the waves and people's music blasting form their speakers.

"Hey, could you get me some ice cream?" I ask Austin, as sweetly as I can.

"Why can't you get it?" He asks, barely moving his mouth.

"You're the guy!" I moan, trying, but failing to get my point across.

"So?" He asks, laughing at my lame excuse.

"Please?" I pout, desperately. He sighs, before replying,

"Fine!" He surrenders, getting up from his spot and walking over to the ice cream van nearby.

I sigh, relaxing, the sun on my face. I then remember, I didn't put any sun cream on. I grab the bottle out of my bag, before applying it on my arms, legs, back, neck, stomach and face. Well, I try to get it on my back, though that is pretty difficult.

"Want some help?" I look up, to see a rather tall guy standing above me, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh.. you sure?" I ask, a little uncertain with a stranger wanting to run sun cream into my back.

"Course! It's the least I could do for a pretty girl like you" He replies, winking.

"That was so cheesy" I laugh, causing him to laugh too.

"I know, I'm Matt" He says, holding out his hand to pull me up. I take it gratefully, before replying,

"I'm Ally"

"And I'm Austin" I turn around to see Austin standing there, with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He looks annoyed, almost crushing the ice cream cones in his hands.

* * *

**Review:)**


	7. He Is Protective

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**I got 19 reviews for the last chapter! Thank youuuu!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Hey Austin" I say, grabbing my ice cream from him before he crushes it completely.

"Who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" Matt asks, looking confused.

"No! He has a girlfriend actually" I answer, not wanting him to get the right idea.

"I can speak for myself you know!" Austin says, a little irritably.

"Sorry" I reply, quietly.

"Who are you?" Austin asks Matt, walking closer to him. I just stand there, licking my ice cream.

"I'm Matt, and you are Austin" Matt replies smirking.

"Duh" Austin says flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you talking to Ally anyway?" He asks, glaring at Matt.

"Ooh, looks like someone is a little jealous" Matt grins, his smirk growing wider.

"Just answer the question" Austin demands, going a bit red.

"Aw, your girlfriend wouldn't be very happy to hear about this!" Matt snickers.

"I'm not jealous!" Austin yells, getting louder. He drops his almost melted ice cream onto the sand, long forgotten.

"Could've fooled me!" Matt retorts, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on Ally, let's go" Austin mumbles, grabbing his things and taking hold of my hand. I just go with the flow, following after him.

"Wait!" Matt shouts, running after us. I stop, causing Austin to reluctantly stop too.

"Here's my number" He says, winking. I take the piece of crumpled paper in his hand, smiling at him, before I get dragged away by Austin again.

"What was that all about?" I ask, as we get to the toilets to get changed.

"Nothing" He replies flatly, walking into the boys toilets. I sigh, utterly confused, and decide to just go and change as well.

I walk into the girls toilets, waiting in the long line that always seems to be there. I mean, have you ever gone into a public toilet and it's been completely empty? If you have, you are lucky.

Once we are both changed and in the car, everything is silent. It is awkward to say the least. What was he playing at back there? Was he jealous? He can't be though. I mean, he has a girlfriend. And, he is committed to her. I take a deep breath, before I begin to talk.

"Were you actually jealous?" I ask timidly. Austin just keeps his eyes on the road, with no expression on his face.

"Stop ignoring me" I plead, getting a little annoyed with him now. He can't just cause a scene like that and then expect me to say nothing.

"I wasn't jealous" He answers, softly.

"Then what was that about?" I ask, also softly.

"It's just, I've seen guys like him before! He doesn't seem right for you" He tells me.

"How would you know? You only know his name, and now you are judging him all of a sudden?!" I ask, loudly.

"It's not like that Ally.." He states, quietly.

"Then what is it like Austin?" I question, exasperated.

"He is a cheater!" He yells, making em jump.

"And how would you know that?" I ask.

"Because, he made my ex girlfriend cheat on me!" He shouts, angrily.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, he used to be one of my best friends, until he kissed her.." I assume her is his ex, so I don't question it. As soon as he has said that, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"People can change" I say, weakly.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater Ally!" He states, simply.

"I still don't trust anyone properly. I mean, I'm even worried about being away from Lilly, incase something happens like before" He carries on.

"But, you almost kissed me the other day, so you are sort of being a hypocrite!" I exclaim, kind of worried about his reaction.

"I promised myself I would never be someone like Matt. I told myself that if I ever got another girlfriend, I would treat her right. I have so far with Lilly. That's why I'm glad she texted me when she did, otherwise I would've broken that promise and regretted it. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I never want to hurt her" He utters, looking upset.

I don't know why, but that comment kind of stung.

"Oh" Is all I say. There isn't really anything to say. We drive the rest of the way in silence. When we get to the hotel, Austin let's me out from my side, putting the keys into his pocket.

"You know Ally, I just didn't want you to get hurt. You mean a lot to me" He says, smiling weakly at me. I return the smile, before we both walk into the hotel entrance.

"Hey Haley" I call, waving to her at the reception desk.

"Hey Ally! Where have you been?" She asks, eyeing Austin.

"To the beach. And before you get any ideas, he has a girlfriend" I state, Austin nodding in agreement.

"Oh. Well, Austin, there was someone here for you earlier" She tells us.

"Who?" He asks, confused. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone.

"Don't know. She just said she was looking for you" She shrugs, returning to her work.

"Austin!" A girl squeals from behind us. I actually have to cover my ears. We turn around to reveal a teenage girl, around our age standing there smiling. She has green eyes and long red hair.

"Lilly?" Austin asks, completely confused.

She runs up to hug him, which he returns, still confused. I don't know why, but seeing them together makes me feel a little sick.

* * *

**Just so you know, Matt will be in more chapters to come:D**

**Review:)**


	8. He Is 'Just A Friend'

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here is an extra long chapter for you guys:)**

**24 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you:D**

**Guest**** - I didn't copy the name Lilly from any other story, there is more than one Lilly in the world anyway:) But thank you for saying that you like the story:D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

When they finally release from the never ending hug, Lilly spots me from behind Austin, "Who's this?" She asks, looking surprised.

Austin looks behind him, before remembering I am actually there, "Oh! This is Ally, my friend"

The word 'friend' makes my heart break a bit. I smile at Lilly, trying to make it look like what Austin said is completely true. And it is! But, in a way, it can't be. I mean, he did almost kiss me, which means there must be some kind of feelings there. And, he did kind of get jealous when Matt arrived, even if he denied it.

"Hi! I'm Lilly" Lilly smiles, taking me out my little daydream.

"Oh I know, I have heard a lot about you" I tell her, smiling back. I have to say, the smile is a little fake.

"Aw, what's Austin been saying about me?" She asks, smiling lovingly at Austin.

"That you mean a lot to him, and that he doesn't want to lose or hurt you" I say, a bit sadly. But, I manage to cover that up pretty well.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Lilly squeals, taking hold of Austin's hand. He smiles at Lilly, before sending one my way. I smile back, and now it is just plain awkward. We are all just standing there, smiling like a bunch of idiots.

I decide to speak up, "Okay, well I will leave you two to it! I have to go anyway!"

"Where" Austin asks.

"I have to get to my room, to do homework" I lie.

"Oh okay. When is school starting up again? My parents told me I have to go there" He replies, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"In about 2 days, I think. I'm not quite sure. And that is cool! We will be going to the same school!" I exclaim, happily. At least Lilly won't be there to ruin that too!

"Yeah!" Austin smiles, also happily. Lilly clears her throat from beside Austin. We both look at her simultaneously, "Sorry Lilly, what are you doing here, anyway?" Austin asks.

"I came to visit my boyfriend" She grins, a little bit sickly, if you ask me.

Before Austin can answer, I speak up, "Okay, well bye!" And with that, I speed walk off to my room.

When I get there, I unpack all of my beach things, and get changed into a pair of sweats, and a tank top. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and take all of my makeup off.

As I look through my pockets, before I put them in the wash, I find a crumpled piece of long forgotten paper. I take it out, and try to un-crease it the best that I can. It's Matt's number. I can just make out the ink, which has been smudged from being in my pocket. I decide to call him, because I am lonely, he is nice, and Austin has Lilly. I could use some company of my own. I try to convince myself it isn't to make Austin jealous, but I know that it is just a lie. Of course I am. But, not in a spiteful kind of way.

I add his number to my phone, before pressing the 'call' button. It rings a couple of times, before Matt's voice can be heard on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hi Matt, it's me, Ally?" I say, making it sound more like a question.

"Oh, Ally! Hey! I didn't actually think you were going to call!" He answers, surprised.

"Did you not want me to?" I ask, a bit confused.

"No! I mean yes! I mean, I did want you to call me!" He chuckles at his rambling.

"Okay, cool!" I laugh.

"So, was there a specific reason that you called me?" He questions, breaking the silence that ensued the laughter.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask whether you was free?"

"When, now?"

"Yeah"

"I am, yeah. Just text me your address"

"Okay" I smile, before saying, "Bye"

"See you later!" And with that, we hang up.

I text him the address of the hotel, warning him of that fact that it is a hotel.

_You live in a hotel? That is so cool!_

_-Matt x_

He put a kiss! Should I put one back?

_Yeah, my parents kind of own the place_

_-Ally x_

I decide to put one back.

_That is awesome! I am just leaving now by the way:)_

_-Matt x_

_Okay, see you soon:D_

_-Ally x_

_See you:)_

_-Matt x_

I place my phone down, suddenly getting really excited. I know he hasn't exactly got the best track record, because of the whole cheating thing, but I shouldn't just judge him like that. I want to give him a fair chance.

A few minutes pass, before I get a knock at my door. I open, to see Matt standing there.

"Hey Ally!" He smiles.

"Hi, come in!" I say, moving out of the way to let him in.

"Thanks! Wow, nice place! He compliments, looking around.

"Thanks" I smile, blushing a bit. Don't ask why, I am just shy like that.

* * *

Once the awkwardness passes, we decided to watch movies. Now, we are currently in the middle of watching 'Just Go With It' **(1)**. He puts his arm around me, doing that cheesy move that you only see in the movies. I just let him do it, to save any embarrassment on his part.

We are interrupted by a knock at the door. I get up, missing the warmth of Matt, and open the door,

"Hey Alls! What are you up to?" Austin asks, with Lilly next to him.

"Oh nothing much" I reply, trying to act casual.

"Can we come-" He is cut off by Matt's voice.

"Who is at the door?"

"Just Austin and his girlfriend" I call back.

"That guy from earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Austin asks, shocked.

"Matt? Yeah" I say, simply. He is getting angry.

"Why have you invited him over?" He questions, firmly.

"It's my choice! You go and just enjoy the rest of your day with Lilly. Plus, we are just friends, so why should you care?"

"I-" Austin is cut off, as Matt wanders up to me, and drapes his arm over me, casually.

"Hey" He says, smiling at both Austin and Lilly.

"Hi" Lilly answers, waving awkwardly. Probably because she knows the tension between her boyfriend and him.

Austin doesn't even answer.

"What, no hi?" Matt asks Austin, raising his eyebrows.

"Not for you" Austin states, glaring at him.

"What's his problem?" Matt asks me.

"Oh, it's because of something that happened between you two in the past" I answer, simply. I don't want to accuse him of cheating, so I leave it at that.

"But, I only just met him today?" Matt states, questioningly.

"What? But he said-" Austin cuts me off.

"Well, I better be going!"

"Austin?" I say, grabbing his arm, to stop him from going. He has some explaining to do.

* * *

**I hope it was long enough for you:D**

**Review!**

**(1) I don't own Just Go With It. But, I love that film:)**


	9. He Kissed Me!

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hope this chapter makes up for that! Thank you for all of the reviews! I do read them all, just so you know:) You may be a bit confused as to what has happened, but hopefully this will answer any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I drag Austin inside, which obviously makes Lilly follow him. Matt closes the door behind us.

"Why did you lie?" I ask, suddenly annoyed.

"I didn't!" He protests.

"You obviously did!" Matt cuts in, defensively.

"Austin what is going on?" Lilly asks, just as confused as the rest of us.

"Austin has been lying to Ally! Maybe that means he has been lying to you too" Matt states.

"I haven't lied!" Austin yells, frustratedly. "Maybe I got the wrong Matt, and I'm sorry if I did!"

I sigh. "Okay" I don't believe him. Something is still telling me he is lying.

"I don't know if I believe you.." Matt says, suspiciously.

"Well, I believe him!" Lilly states, taking hold of Austin's hand. We all stare at Matt, expectantly.

"Fine" He sighs, rolling his eyes. I don't blame him for being a bit annoyed about all of this. I mean, he has just been accused of cheating.

"Let's watch a movie!" Lilly squeals, running over to my DVD selection. Yes, just make yourself at home!

Everyone sits on the sofa, as Lilly puts in a movie for all of us to watch. It looks like one of my parents' old films that they watch when they feel like going back to being 16 again. I am right. It is some film made like, 20 years ago.

"Why did you choose this one?" Austin asks.

"Because, I've never seen it before" Lilly states. This makes us all roll our eyes. Why couldn't she have picked one we all know and love?

* * *

It gets half way through the movie, and everyone is completely bored. Well, except for Lilly, who seems really into it. I decide to get up and keep myself busy, as I think my butt has gone numb. Matt has his arm wrapped around me, which is actually quite comfortable.

"I'm going to grab some drinks. Does anyone want anything?" I ask, unwrapping Matt's arm from around my shoulders.

"Yes please! I will have some water" Lilly smiles, before returning back to the TV.

"I'm good, thanks" Matt replies. "Do you want some help?" He asks, about to get up from his seat.

"No it's fine. I will help" Austin cuts in, getting up before Matt. I don't get why they want to help so bad. It's only carrying a few glasses from the kitchen to the living room.

"Okay" I say, walking over to the cupboard where all of the glasses are. I take two out of the cupboard, and place it on the counter top. "Do you want anything?" I ask Austin, who is now next to me.

"I need to talk to you" He whispers, completely ignoring my question.

"Okay" I answer, waiting for him to start saying whatever it is that he has to say.

"Not here" He says, in a low tone.

"Where then?" I ask, confused.

"Outside" Before I can ask any more questions, he grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the door. "Ally has run out of water" He tells the others.

"But you can just get it from the taps" Matt answers, confused.

"Yeah, well, they don't work" Austin replies, as we close the door.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Look, this is something I have wanted to do for a while now" Before I can question what it is, he grabs my face and kisses me hard. I am completely dumbfounded for a second, until I slowly start to sink into the kiss. I begin to enjoy it, before I realise this is wrong. He has a girlfriend. And, she is sitting on the other side of the door, oblivious to all of this.

I pull away, looking at Austin, stunned. He doesn't even reply, he just runs off, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Even though I am completely shocked and confused as to what just happened, and I also feel a little bad about being the girl Austin just cheated on Lilly with, all I can think is that Austin Moon just kissed me!

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, ridiculous, whatever. I hope this makes up for the time that I didn't update!**

**Stay Rossome:D**

**Review/Favourite/Follow**

**REVIEW**


	10. He Is Confused

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating in ages! I have school, and other stories to write. Thank you to everyone who kept telling me to update!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I watch Austin run off, unsure of how to feel. I should feel guilty; because his girlfriend is on the other side of the door, but all I feel is happiness. All I want to do is squeal and run to write about Austin in my songbook/diary, but that would seem weird to Matt and Lilly.

I shake my head of any unnecessary thoughts; composing myself, and entering my penthouse home. When I get in there, Lilly instantly starts bombarding me with questions of Austin's whereabouts, as expected.

"Where's the water?" Matt asks me, skeptically.

"Uh, I just figured I shouldn't waste my money on bottles, when I can just get some from the taps like you said" I tell him, smiling innocently.

Matt was about to speak up again, until Lilly gradually begins to get louder, as I am ignoring her constant questions.

"Where is Austin?"

"He.. his mum text him saying he had to get back to their room. Something about his bedroom being a mess" I shrug.

"Oh. I guess I should go and see him then" She smiles, waving at me and Matt. "Bye! And thanks for your hospitality Ally" She says, hugging me.

"Uh, no problem" I answer, awkwardly hugging her back. I feel so bad now. I mean, Austin just cheated on Lilly with me, and now she is hugging me and thanking me for my hospitality. She is so nice, it's not fair! Why couldn't she be horrible so I don't feel as bad?!

Lilly gives us a quick wave, before hurrying out of the door, and obviously running off to Austin's room. I sigh, and begin to clear the place up.

"You know, just because they are gone, it doesn't mean that you have to clean everything up" Matt states, getting closer to me.

"Yeah, but I don't see any point having 4 bowls of ice cream out, for two people" I tell him, placing the bowls by the sink. I turn around, and jump at our closeness.

"Oh, okay. Does this mean that we get to finish our date alone now?" He asks me, raising his eyebrows. He thinks this is a date?! That's awkward...

"Um, I am not feeling all that well Matt.."

"I know you're lying Ally" He sighs, before continuing. "It's because of Austin isn't it?"

"What's because of Austin?" I ask, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"The reason that you don't like me like I like you. You like Austin, it's obvious"

"What?! That's-"

"I've seen the way you look at him Ally. Look, he has a girlfriend; I don't. I like you, he doesn't" I really want to tell him about the kiss, and that Austin does like me! I mean, he said before the kiss that he has been wanting to kiss me for a while! But, he just cheated on his girlfriend; who's to say he wouldn't cheat on me if we ever became a couple? I shouldn't be wasting my time on someone who has a girlfriend! A nice, innocent girlfriend who is polite and doesn't deserve all of this.

I sigh. "You're right.. Why should I waste my time on him?"

Matt smiles, before leaning in, and capturing my lips with his. The kiss is... not as heart-melting as mine and Austin's. Though, maybe it's because I need to give Matt a chance and once I get to know him a bit better; maybe he could end up being someone special.

* * *

When Matt leaves, I decide to go and visit Austin. I need to talk to him about all of this. I get to the 2nd floor, taking a deep breath in and out; before hesitantly knocking on the Moons' hotel room door.

Mimi answers a few seconds later, smiling at me. "Hello Ally! Are you here to see Austin?"

"Uh, yeah" I answer, nodding slightly.

"He is in his room" She tells me, moving out of the way to give me access to walk through the doorway. I nod in gratitude, before knocking on Austin's bedroom door. He opens it, and instantly looks nervous upon seeing me.

"Can I come in?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeah sure" He replies, moving out of the way to let me in. I walk in, and sit on his bed awkwardly. I start to play with my hands, looking down at my lap. Let the awkwardness begin! He shuts his door, and sits down next to me.

"Thanks for covering for me. If Lilly ever found out, she would be crushed! I don't want t-" I cut him off.

"You don't want to hurt her; I get it! What about me?! You almost kiss me once; lie to me about Matt for some unknown reason, and then you kiss me, before running away" I state loudly, clearly exasperated.

"I'm sorry Ally. I am just so confused right now"

"How do you think I feel?!"

"I get it! We are both confused about our feelings. But, just give me time Ally. I need to think"

"No. I am not waiting around for you to make a decision anymore. I am not just some 2nd option for you! I don't need to wait for you anyway"

"What do you mean?" He asks me, confused.

"Me and Matt are dating, so that means you can't suddenly say you want me; because I have a boyfriend now! I am not some cheater who plays with people's hearts and emotions. I am going to stay faithful to Matt, so I suggest you stay away" And with that, I am off and running out of the hotel room, and run up to my room; in floods of tears.

* * *

**So? Review:) Sorry if it is short, but I wanted to get the chapter up ASAP for you guys!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	11. He Is Ignoring Me

**This is kind of a filler chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up, dreading today. I am back to work again, as usual. Great. Also, I bet I am going to have some awkward encounters with Austin today.

I sigh, getting up from my bed; before showering and changing into something work-like. Once I am ready to go, I grab an apple, and run downstairs to start my shift.

I check the schedule to see what job I have today. Great. I am stuck on reception today, serving grumpy residents, as per usual. I slump behind the reception desk, leaning on the wooden surface with my elbow propped up, and my hand under my chin.

"You look happy" Haley states sarcastically from behind me. I just roll my eyes in response. "What's got you in such a mood?" Haley sighs, coming up beside me.

"Nothing.." I sigh, standing up straighter; now facing her.

"Don't start pretending like everything's okay missy! We both know that something is bothering you, so what is it?"

"Promise not laugh or whatever?"

"I promise"

"Okay. Well, you know Austin right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, basically, he kissed me yesterday"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! He has a girlfriend, and she could've easily saw us kissing; which would make me look horrible!"

"Wow.. well, have you two talked about it?"

"Yeah.. but I kind of stormed out, and left things on a bad note"

"Lo-" She is cut off by the feeling of someone watching us. We both turn our heads, and see none other than Austin standing there.

"How may we help you?" Haley asks him, smiling.

"My parents told me to come down and get an extra key if that's possible. I kind of need one for when I start at that school a few miles from here in a few weeks, and for when my parents work late shifts at their jobs" He states, awkwardly.

"Well, I-" Haley is cut off again, this time by here phone ringing. "Hello?" There is a pause. Me and Austin just stand there, uncomfortably. "Uh huh.. okay. Bye"

"Who was that?" I ask her, turning away from Austin.

"Apparently, Jen's father has to go into work for some important meeting, so I am going to have to pick her up from his place" She says, sighing.

"Now?" I ask her, secretly gesturing towards Austin so only she could see.

"Yeah, sorry.." She shoots me an apologetic look, before grabbing her coat, and leaving.

I turn back around to Austin, refusing to look him in the eye. "So, you need another key huh?" I ask him, quietly; looking down at the desk. No reply. I look up, and yep, he is still there. He is ignoring me!

"Stop ignoring me"

"..."

"Do you want a key or not?"

"..."

"You're being so immature!" I scoff, rolling my eyes. I hunt around the box of keys, before finding a copy of the on for room 213. I slide it across the desk for him, and he takes it; without saying thank you might I add. He just walks away, without a second look. I know I have Matt now, but I can't help feeling extremely jealous of Lilly. Even though Austin _did_ cheat on her. I kind of feel like I am cheating on Matt by not telling him about the kiss; even though it did happen before we were even dating.

I am so confused right now! I kind of get why Austin is ignoring me. I mean, I told him to stay away, and he basically is. But he should know that if a girl runs away or tells him to go away, she actually means that he should follow her! It's simple logic. Why do I want Austin to follow me, though? I have a boyfriend! I should want Matt to be the only one to comfort me and stuff, not Austin!

Ugh! I need to clear my head.

I decide to leave my position at the front desk, not really caring whether my parents find out or not. If they fire me, it just makes my life that little bit easier. Maybe then I can focus on my personal life, and actually get some school work done.

I wander off to the one place where I feel most at peace. The bench. You probably know what bench I am talking about. Once I get to the bench with my songbook/diary, I sit down, and begin to weigh out the pros and cons about Austin and Matt. This is what I came up with:

_Austin_

_Pros - good friend, funny, charming, good looking, good kisser, easy to talk to and get along with, lives a couple of floors down from me, has a nice family who actually like me_

_Cons - has a girlfriend who he cheated on_

_Matt_

_Pros - good looking, likes me in a more than friend way, is my boyfriend, funny_

_Cons - lives a while away, not as good a kisser as Austin, kind of cheesy_

"You know, just because I cheated on Lilly, that doesn't automatically mean I would cheat on every other girl; especially you" I recognise that voice. Austin. I look behind me, and he is standing there, looking over my shoulder. Why does he always do that?! What is he doing here anyway? He takes a seat next to me on the bench. Well, I guess I am about to find out.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, as you may know, I have quite a bit of incomplete stories that need updating. Please PM me with ones that you like/dislike etc. and with ideas for future chapters. I am thinking about deleting a few to make it a bit easier to update the more popular ones.:)**

**Stay Rossome!**

**REVIEW**


	12. He Has Decided

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! All of your reviews have been awesome!:D**

**Also, people keep asking me whether I am going to delete this story; I am not. I love writing it, and love the responses I get! I mean, this is one of my more popular stories!**

**Guest - Your review with all of the 'please's' and stuff made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The silence that envelopes us at first is pretty awkward, to say the least. I can hear Austin opening his mouth to speak, and the closing it again; probably deciding on the right thing to start with.

I sigh in frustration. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I... I wanted to talk to you" He states, softly.

I stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. After about 20 seconds of him still not talking, I decide it best to speak up myself. "About..?"

"About what?" He asks, confused.

"Look, I don't have time for all of this!" I tell him, firmly.

"Okay. I wanted to tell you, that I have decided"

"Decided what?"

"Decided about whether I want to be with you or Lilly"

"I never asked you to decide. I told you to leave me alone"

"And we both know that that isn't working out very well.." He raises his eyebrows at me, which makes me sigh. He is right. He sighs, before speaking up again. "It's you" It takes me a while to comprehend what he is talking about, but then I get it.

He slowly leans in, taking hold of my hands in the process. I have no idea what to do; should I kiss him? I just sit there, motionless. I am so confused right now. When he is centimetres away from my lips, I decide that is the best moment to make a decision on whether to kiss him or not. And I choose the latter.

"Austin. Please stop with the games now.." I say, almost in a whisper.

"What games?" He asks me, with a look of hurt evident on his face.

"This! I bet you haven't even broken up with Lilly yet!"

"Well, I wanted to see how this would turn out before I did!" He retorts, loudly.

I scoff. "Oh, so basically you are saying that me and Lilly are both each other's second choice!?"

"No! Look, I know who I want now! You, Ally! But I am not willing to break Lilly's heart if my relationship with you isn't going to go anywhere!"

"I have a boyfriend now!" I state, slowly and loudly.

"Who you have known for about.. what, a day?! You could easily break up with him, and I will break up with Lilly now if you want me to!"

I sigh. "It's your choice whether you break up with Lilly.."

"And my choice depends on your answer to the question, will you be my girlfriend?"

I ponder on it for a second.

"Y'know, according to your little pros and cons list, it seems that I am clearly the better choice!" Austin states, gesturing to my book in my hand.

I bite my lip, unsure on what to do. I look down at the list on my lap. That's when the choice seems almost easier to make. "Okay" I whisper, yet loud enough for him to be able to hear.

"Really?" He smiles.

"Yes"

He hugs me, assuring me that he will break up with Lilly as soon as possible. I also tell him that I will break up with Matt, and we go our separate ways.

* * *

"How did she take it?" I ask Austin, while we lay on his bed. My head is on his chest, and he is stroking my hair in a soothing motion.

"Not very well.." He answers, cringing slightly. I nod in understanding, imagining what she must've been like. "How did Matt take it?" He asks me.

"He kind of saw it coming" I tell him, and he just nods in understanding.

And for the rest of the night, we just lay there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since me and Austin got together, and it has been amazing. Whenever I got on my breaks, he would be there to talk to. He has just been an amazing boyfriend in general. Well, expect for when I try and bring up school. We both start school soon; in 3 days to be exact. I have always tried to talk to him about it, but he seems distant whenever I bring it up. Maybe because he hates school, I don't know.

"Hey Alls!" I hear Austin call, making me come out of my little daydream.

"Hey" I smile, as he sits down next to me, and kisses my cheek.

"What's up?" He asks me, kind of concerned.

"Nothing, why?" I question, smiling at him.

"It's just, when I came over here, you seemed distant.."

"Oh it's nothing; just thinking about school"

"Ugh, again?!"

"Why are you so against me even thinking about school?" I ask him, now confused and slightly hurt by his previous tone.

"Because.." He trails off from there.

"Because what? You have been acting all weird lately"

He sighs. "Look.. I didn't want to tell you.."

"Tell me what?"

He takes hold of my hands, looking me directly in my eyes.

"I'm moving"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if this was a horrible kind of twist!**

**If any of you want to chat on here, just PM me:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	13. He Can Ice Skate

**Wow! 27 reviews on the last chapter! And, I have 220 reviews! Thank you:)**

**I decided to update this story tonight, as sort of a Christmas present from me, to all of my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"You're what?!" I exclaim, completely shocked and slightly annoyed. How could he only tell me this now?

"I am so sorry Ally. I only found out a few days ago-" I cut him off.

"And you didn't think about telling me sooner?"

"I wanted to! But, I just... I didn't want to upset you.."

I sigh. I really don't want to argue with him. "Why are you moving?" I ask, softly.

"Because, my parents got new jobs in California, so we are moving into an apartment there. I tried to protest against it, but my parents are set on going.. I am so sorry.."

"It's not your fault.." I smile at him weakly. "So, when are you leaving?"

"In a few days. They don't want me starting at a new school here, if we are leaving." He tells me.

I can feel tears prick my eyes. Why is this happening?! "Okay, well we are just going to have to make the most of the time that we have now." He nods in response, before hugging me.

I am going to miss Austin so much. I mean, I'm never good with long distance relationships, but I am certain that I am not breaking up with Austin! It took ages to actually get together with him!

I feel bad though. Thoughts of him moving to California, going on the beach, and seeing a prettier, skinnier girl, and deciding to maybe kiss her or whatever keep invading my mind. I know I should trust him, and I do! But, I have always felt like I was a second choice, so I can't help these feelings.

For the rest of the night, we just lay on his bed, in a comfortable silence. And it is nice; nice just to be in his company.

* * *

The next day, me and Austin have organised a trip to the ice-skating rink, as a different sort of treat. Once I am showered and dressed, I say goodbye to my parents, before meeting Austin outside of the hotel. I managed to convince my parents into giving me an extra day off, considering the circumstances, and they agreed.

"Hey! You look beautiful, as always!" Austin smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

I blush, and smile at him. "Thanks." He smiles back at me, before we head off to the ice skating rink.

It takes about half an hour, but we get to the rink. We walk into the building, hand in hand, and get 2 pairs of ice skates. Once we have them strapped on, we slowly but surely get on the ice.

I begin to wobble, and cling onto the side. "Austin, I don't think I can do this!" He chuckles, and takes my hands, dragging me along with him. I watch him sakte backwards with ease, shocked at how easily it comes to him.

"What?" He smiles, as we skate around the rink.

"I just don't get how you can skate so well!" I exclaim, astonished.

"It's one of my many talents!" He smirks, making me giggle.

We skate for another hour, until we get hungry. We walk over to the nearest pizza parlour, and order a large pizza for us to share. We sit down at a window booth, sipping our drinks, and casually making small talk.

Austin sighs. "Ally, I know you're upset-" I cut him off.

"Austin. Can we not talk about it please?" I ask him.

"Sure" He smiles, before leaning over the table to kiss me. He quickly pecks my lips, before leaning back, and sitting properly.

When our pizzas come over, we eat them in a comfortable silence. All in all, it is a pretty good day. No, not pretty good. Perfect. I just can't help thinking about what is to come.

He drives us back to the hotel after that, and during the ride home, we sing to our favourite songs on the radio, laughing. If only every moment could be like this.

I know I shouldn't be worrying about not seeing Austin, I know we will meet up again. Austin would never just let us fall apart so easily. I can tell he is willing to put up a fight. But, I can't help thinking about how horrible it is going to be not being able to see him everyday.

But, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I have just had an amazing day with my amazing boyfriend. I clear my head of all bad thoughts, and just focus on me and Austin, and how perfect he is.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	14. He Is Moving

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I hope you all had a Rossome christmas:D**

**abiecat - thank you for yet another great review! You're actually one of my best readers and reviewers! You deserve some sort of award or something:D**

**URxGORGE - You're another awesome reader and reviewer!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Today is the day I have been dreading since the other day when Austin told me the news; the news that he is moving. I can't believe he is moving so soon! I mean, it seems that time is flying at the moment.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mum asks, as I sit on the sofa, eating a tub of fruity mint swirl ice cream.

"Yeah, never better!" I reply, sarcastically.

She sighs. "Look, I know you're upset because Austin is moving, but you can't just ditch work because of it!"

I roll my eyes. "It's all about work with you, isn't it?!"

"No, but-" I cut her off.

"Then why do you always talk to me about working!? You never actually ask me about anything but how work went today, and stuff like that! Why can't you be a little more interested in my social life, or school life?" I exclaim, clearly exasperated.

"I.. I'm sorry sweetie! I guess I have been a little harsh on you with work lately.." She smiles apologetically at me. "How about you take another day off today, and say a proper goodbye to Austin?" She suggests.

"Really?" I ask, kind of shocked that she is being so genuinely nice to me. I know that sounds bad, but she never normally lets me off work that easily.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"But, what about dad?"

"Let me talk to him. You just worry about you and Austin."

"Thanks mum.." I smile, hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now, go and get changed, and go and see Austin!" I smile at her, before racing off to my room to get changed.

* * *

I take a deep breath, and stare at Austin and his family packing up their car; ready to go to California. I can't help but let a tear slip down my cheek, which I swiftly wipe away, before Austin or anyone else notices.

"Hey.." Austin says softly, whilst walking up to me, and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Hi.." I reply, quietly. I can feel another tear slide down my cheek, causing Austin to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry.. please.." He almost whispers, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I can't help it! You're moving to California, and I have no idea when I am going to get to see you properly again!" I exclaim, taking my forehead away from his.

"Don't worry. I said I would video chat you everyday, and plan visits at least once a month! My parents even agreed to this! They think you are a better suited girlfriend for me, compared to Lilly!"

"But.." I trail off. I don't want to cause any unwanted arguments.

"But what?" He questions, softly and confused.

"Forget it." I state, smiling at him.

"No, tell me." He smiles.

"Okay.. well, I just.. I don't want you finding a prettier girl, who is confident, funny-" He cuts me off.

"Ally! Why do you do this?" He asks, sighing.

"Do what?"

"Always think that every girl is better than you! You're one of a kind Ally! I ended my relationship with Lilly to be with you! And if I'm honest, I thought me and Lilly were actually going to last. Anyway, there is no way I could find a prettier, funnier girl than you!"

"You forgot confident.." I add, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but, you aren't all that confident! But, y'know.. You're cute when you get all shy." He smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear; making me blush. "Like that!" He chuckles, making me blush even more.

"Stop making me go red!" I laugh, making him laugh with me. After our mini laughing thing fades, we just stare at eachother, smiling.

"Okay kids, we know you're going to miss eachother, but save this mushy love stuff for a later date!" I hear Mike state, from behind me. Me and Austin turn to look at him, smiling.

"Oh let them be Mike! They aren't going to see eachother for a while!" Mimi replies, swatting Mike's arm; making me giggle.

"Okay, 5 minutes.." Mike tells us, before him and Mimi get in their car.

Me and Austin turn to face eachother again, and our smiles fade as realisation hits us.

"I guess this is goodbye.." I state, sadly.

"For now." Austin adds, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah.." I smile slightly. We hug for about 30 seconds after that. I breathe in his scent; a fresh summers breeze. I try to keep the feeling of being in Austin's arms for as long as possible, but unfortunately, we have to let go eventually.

"I love you.." He whispers, as we pull away and look into eachother's eyes. I just realised, this is the first time that he has said that to me.

"I love you too.." I reply, before he pulls me in for a soft, gentle kiss.

We pull away, before he slowly and reluctantly walks to his car, as I watch him go. He waves, before getting in and closing the door, and the car drives out of sight.

* * *

**Just because Austin has moved, it doesn't mean that the story is over!**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	15. He Is Perfect

**Okay, so if you haven't already noticed, this story is off hiatus! I have been given ideas from some of my lovely readers:) All of my readers are awesome! I mean, this story almost has 300 reviews for 14 chapters! The ideas used in this chapter and chapters to come are basically a mix of everyone's ideas. I would like to thank Fatima (Guest), Camila (Guest), and XxForeverDisneyGirlxX for their great ideas!**

**abiecat - I'm glad my story has cheered you up! I would be annoyed if R5 were performing near me, and I couldn't go and see them. In fact, I would be more than annoyed! So, I understand why you were upset.:) Also, I absolutely adore your profile picture!;)**

**PhoebeHalliwell23 - Here is the update! And, I plan on updating YCHWYFILW-TS soon!:D Wow, that abbreviation is a mouthful!**

**Guest - Im glad you 'LOVE LOVE LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!' :)**

**RUshER (Guest) - I would use that idea, but I already have a story with that kind of plot:) You know what they say, great minds think alike!**

**AusllyandEClarelover22301 - In your review you put '.._was_ amazing'. The story isn't over!:) If it wasn't already obvious haha:D**

**lovinaussly - I will try to update sooner:) This story is actually going better than I expected, so I plan on updating until I actually finish the story (obviously)! I am also a hopeless romantic:D I got the ideas for the last chapter from some movies and books. Sorry if I kind of rambled on there a bit..**

**Anyway, sorry about that awfully long author's note and the review responses! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I would be lying if I said that the first few days without Austin were okay. They weren't. My parents allowed me a few more days off, because of my 'heartbreak' as they put it. It's not like he broke my heart or anything, he still loves me. But, how could I not say yes to a few days of relaxation? Well, those few days weren't spent relaxing. They were horrible.

_Flashback_

_"Hey hun, do you want anything?" I hear my mum ask softly from my bedroom door. I am currently laying on my stomach, with my head in my pillow. And I do admit, I have been sobbing every now and then. I wouldn't be if Austin called, but he is busy unpacking._

_"No thanks.." I reply, quietly._

_"You sure? Not even fruity mint swirl ice cream?"_

_"No.." I remember when me and Austin were eating ice cream while watching horror movies on my sofa. He had chocolate, I had fruity mint swirl. I was complaining about how terrible the effects are in horror movies, because he was saying how much he loved horror movies. The way he covered us both in a blanket.. He is so perfect!_

_"Okay. Just shout if you change your mind." My mum sighs, before walking out of my bedroom, closing the door in the process._

_I sigh. If someone would've told me a few weeks ago that I would be lying here now, crying over Austin moving, I wouldn't have believed them. I lift my head up from my pillow, looking at the puddle of tears on it. I look down, and see that I have also managed to soak my pyjamas as well. Austin's ducky pyjamas.. I manage to crack a smile and a little giggle at the thought of them. When I found them, and confronted him about them._

_I keep thinking about the memories, even if there aren't much. The ones we have are perfect. Then I remember, we never did get to have a songwriting session; well not a proper one anyway. We really need to write a song together, then everything will be perfect! The one songwriting session we had was the first time I have felt so.. heartbroken. When he said the word girlfriend.. words can't describe how I felt._

_I also remember the first time we met. The way he stood awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets. The first time I heard his voice, I practically melted inside. That is the first and last time I will admit that. The way he whined when he realised we had to walk up the stairs._

_Then the next day when I worked as a waitress and Austin waved me over. I was so happy to see his face. I remember how perfect I thought his teeth were. Well, they still are perfect! Everything about him is pure perfection!_

_He is so different from me. I mean, he loves the beach, I don't. I thought he was crazy when he suggested that we go. And then when he said we should basically steal his car, I really didn't know what to think. All I really knew was, this boy is one of a kind. That is the day he got all protective over me, then lied about why._

_Little did I know at that point, that me and him were going to end up dating eachother._

_Another reason why he is so different from me, is because he is actually good at sports. I mean, he can ice skate! I have never known someone who can actually skate forwards properly, let alone backwards!_

_All of these things keep rushing through my mind. Why did he pick me? Plain old Ally Dawson. That is what I have always thought about myself. Of course my parents told me otherwise. But, they're my parents, they are meant to say that! But, every time Austin says what my parents say, I believe him._

_Those are only half of the things that make him so incredibly perfect! I honestly wouldn't change him for the world! Just thinking about him is bringing tears to my eyes again, and before I know it, I am balling my eyes out once again. If only Austin was here to hold me.. Why am I doing this to myself?!_

_End of Flashback_

__And that is why I am happy to be holding my laptop on my knees, waiting for Austin to video chat me. He texted me about an hour ago telling me that has is going to video chat with me soon. I can't help the wide grin that grows on my face.

That is when my laptop rings, signalling someone is trying to call me.

_AustinM3 is calling you._

__I instantly accept.

* * *

**I'll tell you what, when I reach over 300 reviews, that's when I will update next!:) Kind of like a celebration for reaching over 300 reviews, and a thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	16. He Wrote Me A Song

**This story now has 300 reviews! As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or even just read this story, because when I first wrote this, I wasn't actually sure whether it would be very popular, but it turns out that it is! So, thank you:-)**

**Also, I was just wondering if you could check out the poll on my profile? Thanks. It takes like, 2 seconds to vote on it. You know what else takes about 2 seconds? Reviewing!;)**

**The poll is basically asking you guys which story you would like me to focus on. So if you have a particular story you would like to see frequently updated, vote now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Once I click 'Accept', Austin's face flashes up onto the screen.

"Hey!" He smiles, waving slightly.

"Hi." I reply, not even bothering to try and hide the smile that is appearing onto my face. "So I guess you've finished unpacking."

"Yeah. To be honest, it is all just shoved under my bed really. All I wanted to do wa get on here and video chat with you." He admits, smiling softly.

I giggle. "Typical Austin. When I had to clean your room here, I will admit it took some work to get clean."

"Even if I have a messy room, you still love me." He grins.

"True." I smile back. "How have you been then?" I ask him.

"Good. Not as good as I was there, but still good." He shrugs. "How about you?"

"Eh." Is all I say.

"Eh?"

"Eh." I nod in confirmation.

"What do you mean by 'Eh.'?" He questions, chuckling slightly.

"It's just.. For the past few days, I've maybe been crying from time to time."

"Maybe?"

"Okay fine. I have been in floods of uncontrollable tears!" I admit, sighing.

"Ally! You know I hate it when you get upset!"

"I know! But, the memories! We don't have millions of them, but the ones we do have are special to me.."

"They're to me too."

"See! Anyway, as I was thinking about our time together here, something hit me!"

"What was it?" He asks, getting worried.

"An idea." I can see him calm down when he realises it wasn't an object of sorts.

"And what was this idea?"

"Well, it was ore of a thought. Anyway, it was that we never actually got to have a proper songwriting session."

"Oh yeah!" He exclaims, in realisation. "Well, we can't exactly have one now."

"Yeah we can! Hold on." I jump off of my bed, and grab my songbook and pen. I go back in front of my laptop. "Austin, get your guitar." I instruct, and watch him go to get his guitar from the other side of his room. Once he gets back, guitar in hand, he makes himself comfortable on his bed again.

"Okay, what now?" He asks.

"Well, I don't know. What should the song be about?"

"The beach!" He smiles, looking like a little kid at an ice cream parlour or something.

"But, I don't like the beach!"

"Fine." She sighs. "How about this?" He starts to play his guitar.

_Yo-o-o-u got me good,_

_I-I-I-I-I,_

_Yo-o-o-u,_

_I like this right here!_

_Check it out! Yeah!_

_Word on the street is that you're single,_

_So baby have you heard my single?,_

_It goes, la di da,_

_And it hits like a cymbal,_

_I drew a heart with my finger on your window,_

_What's up?_

_Even with your hair up,_

_Girl, what's up?_

_Even in your sweatpants,_

_Girl, what's up?_

_Even when you wake up, without any makeup, I'm in love._

_'Cause I'm,_

_So tired of the same old things,_

_I'ma need something new in my life, yeah,_

_So tired of the same old games,_

_Yeah it's time I start feeling right,_

_'Cause yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good girl,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I feel so good girl,_

_yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good,_

_And you know that I need you so bad_

"That's good!" I smile, but he just shushes me.

_You said you're talking to your ex-boy,_

_Well just remember he's your ex-boy,_

_Well maybe I could be your next boy,_

_And just remember that you're better than the rest,_

_So baby, what's up?_

_Even in your work clothes,_

_Girl, what's up?_

_You know how to work clothes,_

_Girl, what's up?_

_Girl, you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise,_

_What's up?_

_'Cause I'm,_

_So tired of the same old things,_

_I'ma need something new in my life, yeah,_

_So tired of the same old games,_

_Yeah it's time I start feeling right,_

_'Cause yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good girl,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I feel so good girl,_

_yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good,_

_And you know that I need you so bad._

_I wanna know what it feels like,_

_To run my fingers through your hair,_

_I wanna know what drives you wild,_

_'Cause baby we could drive it there,_

_Tell me that I'm dreaming,_

_No, I don't wanna wake up,_

_No, I don't wanna wake up,_

_Ooooh!_

_So tired of the same old things,_

_I'ma need something new in my life,_

_So tired of the same old games,_

_Think it's time I start feeling right,_

_Because yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good girl,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I feel so good girl,_

_yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good,_

_And you know that I need you so bad,_

_Yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good girl,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I feel so good girl,_

_yo-o-o-o-o-o-u got me good,_

_And you know that I need you so bad._

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

_So bad_ **(1)**

"Wow. That's a whole song Austin! You can't have just written that!" I exclaim, completely stunned.

"I kind of wrote it when I was still with Lilly and you told me you was with Matt. I was ignoring you the whole day because I was writing a song. And, I have been waiting for the perfect moment to show it to you." He shrugs, sheepishly.

I gasp. "Is that about me?"

"About you, and for you." He smiles.

"Wow.." I smile. "No one has ever written me a song before.."

"I guess I'm just cool like that!" He shrugs, smirking.

"If you were here right now, I would slap you; playfully of course."

He chuckles. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would."

And with that, we chat all night, and it is the best night of my life.. so far.

* * *

**Review!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) I don't own the song ****_Got Me Good_**** by Cody Simpson. I know, I'm obsessed with him at the moment. But his songs are so good! I had this song on repeat while writing this, so I just had to add it in!**


	17. He Misses Me

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my really long author's note. I get told a lot that I should stop speaking my mind so much by my friends and stuff, but I just had to see whether everyone felt the same as the reviewer. I have been given some really good ideas, so I will try to keep this story going for as long as possible. It would be a shame to just give up on this because of one review.**

**I mean, it does take guts to post a story on here, not really knowing what to expect. I hate reading out my work in class incase I get some bad feedback, and I know some people are probably the same as me. So posting stories on here is quite nerve-racking; that's why I hated getting that review. I guess you could say I am sort of like Ally in a way; I don't have stage fright per say, but I don't really adore attention either. I'm one of those people who would happily sit in the corner listening to my iPod on my own :-)**

**Also, I got a review on my little rant chapter thing from the very same person who I was ranting about, Guest. Once again, no name was left, but it doesn't matter now. I know you were just ****expressing your opinion, but the way you put it was so straightforward, it upset me a bit. I just want to know why you find my story boring now? If you read this, please leave me a review telling me what you don't like about the story. :-) Also, if it is so boring, why are you still reading it?**

**Anyway, with a little bit of uplifting music (Cody Simpson, R5) I managed to write this chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next few days without Austin weren't as bad as the first few were. I mean, sure there were a few little sobs here and there, but it wasn't major. Austin recorded the song he wrote for me and sent it to me, which I have had on repeat ever since he did. His voice is so calming, and the words are so meaningful; especially since they're about me. To think, he wrote that before we even got together.

"Ally, are you going to work today?" My dad asks me, flicking through his newspaper.

"No, I have school." I tell him, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I know, an apple. How healthy am I?

"Oh. Well afterwards then?" Why is work all he cares about?!

"Sure." I mumble, before taking a bite out of my apple, and discreetly rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I hear my best friend, Trish call from the other end of the hallway. I turn around and smile at her.

"Hey Trish!"

"You know what I just heard?!" She questions, excitedly.

"What?" I ask her, while taking some books out of my locker.

"Dallas is single."

"Cool." I shrug.

"Cool? Cool?! You've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember! What's changed?"

"I guess I just don't like him anymore.."

She looks confused for a second, before she finally catches on to what I am trying to hint at. "Who is he?!"

I giggle at my friend's enthusiasm. "This guy that was staying in room 213 at the hotel." I tell her, smiling.

"Ooh! How did you two get together? Why didn't you tell me?! Is he good-looking? So many questions!"

"Calm down Trish!" I wait for her to take a deep breath, before continuing. "Okay, so it took a while, but we finally got together. He had this girlfriend, which I found out about after we almost kissed.-" She cuts me off.

"What?! So, is he like a player or something?"

"No! He is actually really sweet, and funny. But, I did have my suspicions when he kissed me properly with his girlfriend on the other side of the door."

"So he cheated on her?!"

"Well yeah.. but he isn't normally like that! Anyway, for the last few weeks, he has been an amazing boyfriend. He loves music; like me, he is great at sports, and he is just so fun to be around. He has blonde hair that always seems to flop the right way, and his eyes.. they're brown, but if you look really closely, you can see little gold flecks in them. And don't even get me started on his abs!-" Trish cuts me off once again.

"Okay Ally! I get it! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, I guess that being with Austin distracted me. I'm sorry Trish. If it helps, you're the first person in this school to know!"

"Yeah, because I am your only friend!"

"Oh gee, thanks Trish." I deadpan, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it's true!"

"Whatever." And with that, we walk off to our first class of the day.

* * *

"Ally? Are you even listening to me?!" Trish asks, clearly annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Ugh. Wy do you keep looking at your phone?!"

"Because, Austin told me that he is going to text me during his lunch!"

I can see her roll her eyes from the corner of my eye. "Do you realise how sad you look and sound right now? Just eat your lunch!" Trish exclaims, obviously getting frustrated.

"Okay, okay, gosh!" I grab my fork, and start scooping up some sweetcorn from my plate. Just as I am about to put the fork in my mouth, my phone beeps, signalling a new message.

I instantly drop my fork onto my plate, not caring where the sweetcorn lands, and grab my phone.

_I miss you3xox:)_

_-Austin:)_

"Aww!"

"Austin?" Trish asks, and all I do is nod ins response, and text back.

* * *

**Review! This is just a 'should I continue?' kind of chapter. To be honest, after that review I got, I have been more inspired to write longer chapters for this story! But you know what? Enough about that review now!**

**Review responses (I felt like the top author's note was a bit too long, so I decided to put the review responses down here instead):**

**Rachel (Guest); You reviewed on chapter 15, so sorry if this is a little bit of a late response. Anyway, I love what you said! I actually teard up a bit reading it, aha! Is that weird?:-)**

**PoshBosch (Guest); Your review for chapter 15 made my day! And I recommend that you do watch 'Austin & Ally', it is really good; definitely better than this story!**

**Bravo (Guest); I totally loved your review for chapter 15. Thank you for saying that!:-)**

**LilRed29621; Wow! Your review actually made me tear up, no joke. I have no idea why, it just did:-) You are definitely Rossome, and you should Stay Rossome!;) I don't know.. I guess it's because the end of your review was something you would normally hear in a movie or something, like this is the last time you will be reviewing (which I hope it's not)!;) xox Continue being awesome!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	18. He Will Always Be The Boy in Room 213

**Okay guys... I have to say, this is the last chapter. I was planning on continuing, but I have so many stories that need updating, that this story might as well come to an end.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Please check out my other stories if you get the chance:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_It has been about 2 weeks since Austin left, and we have talked everyday since. I have to say, it is very lonely without him here, but I have still had to get on with everything._

_Austin says he is doing fine in California, and he has recommended to many people over there to stay here if they ever visit Miami. I laughed when he told me this; only Austin would think of doing that._

_Of course I have been working everyday after school and on the weekends, due to the fact that I have had so many days off according to my parents._

_Matt and I haven't actually spoke since our break up. Well, we weren't going out for long, so I don't know whether it could really be classed as a break up; we weren't really official anyway._

_Trish has been to the hotel every now and then, and let me just say, when she saw Austin appear on my laptop screen, she squealed with surprise. She never expected me to ever go out with someone that good looking._

_Everything in the hotel is normal really, except for the act that a new couple is staying in room 213 now. I know, when I got told, I almost cried. I see it as the Moons' place, so having someone else stay there is just plain wrong. Don't get me wrong, they are a lovely couple; about 30 years old, nice manners, easy to talk to. But, it is awkward when I walk in there to clean it, and I see new stuff in there._

_Sometimes when Austin and I web chat, he wears his ever famous ducky pyjamas, which makes me laugh, and also brings a tear to my eye. I mean... so many memories! Okay, I feel like I am sounding sort of weird now._

_It feels really weird thinking back to the memories, knowing that that room is now occupied by new people. But, you know what? Even though he isn't living there anymore, he will always be the boy in room 213 to me..._

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

* * *

**Okay, there you go!:-) Cheesy ending, I know!**

**I just realised while writing this... Ally is the only one who has ever managed to keep a diary successfully!:-) Unless any of you have. If you have, you are awesome!**

**You're also awesome if you have read and/or reviewed for this story, and any of my other ones, so thank you!**

**And for the last time for this story...**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
